


Winter Sides

by IdiotInATrenchcoat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The cookies are baked by Logan this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotInATrenchcoat/pseuds/IdiotInATrenchcoat
Summary: Deceit is cold, so he ventures to the light side of the mind.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Winter Sides

It was often cold in the dark side of Thomas’ mind. This could often be ignored, or in the worse cases, simply be remedied by a cozy blanket or two (this mostly applied to Deceit, but Remus did get uncomfortable from time to time). However, when Thomas got into a festive mode, the temperature dropped several degrees. Surprisingly, this seemed not to affect Remus, who seemed to feel like a furnace.

This leads to where we see Deceit right now; lying on his bed with six fuzzy blankets covering him as he laid in his bed. These only helped a little because he switched from too hot to too cold in a matter of minutes. It sucked being a snake, especially when Remus was out on an adventure and what's-his-name was always shut up in his room and threw a knife at whoever dared enter his “sanctuary”. Deceit grimaced at the memory of a knife flying too close to his face for comfort.

Eventually, he decided something. It was probably a stupid decision, but it was a decision nonetheless. He shivered as he threw the covers off of his body, revealing his form to the cool air. He gathered the energy to transform into a snake (Garter snake this time, it uses less energy) and started slithering to the light side.

Minutes later, even thought it felt like hours, he made it. He was still in the corridor connecting the two places, but it was considerably warmer. You would still need a nice sweater though.

He mentally sighed as he sneaked through the door, reveling in the scent of candy cane cookies (baked by Logan, surprisingly). He slithered faster now he was in the warmth, setting his sights on a blue clad side who was currently stringing up lights over the TV.

Deceit slithered over to Patton as he started another song and curled up around his leg.

“Oh! Hey Deci!” Patton said as he looked down to the snake curled around his leg, “You want to be picked up?”

Deceit nodded as the moral side picked him up, curling up into himself.

“Hey,” Patton whispered, “do you want to be a scarf? I’ve gotta get these lights up.” It was true, he still had a wall or two to go. He shrugged. Patton took this as a yes, and carefully lifted the snake around his shoulders, as if he were some kind of scarf. 

It was really comfortable. The moral side’s temperature changed slightly with the heat(1), and he was rather toasty right now. Deceit snuggled and shifted into a bigger snake(2) so he wouldn't fall off.

They stayed that way for the rest of the evening; Patton telling Deceit what happened lately, and in return, the lying side kept him company.

1: Patton’s core temperature was normal, but it's his skin temperature that changes with emotion. Happy = warm, sad = cold.

2: I was thinking the size of those black, red and yellow snakes.


End file.
